Hope (book)
Hope is a book by Marcella. Background Hope is the third book by Marcella and it became one of her most succesful and "beautiful" books, telling the tale of one stunning girl, Hope. Marcella hoped that by writing as Hope herself that would attract new fans. Marcella confirmed in 2013 that she was working on a similar book but about a different female. It was released in 2005. Plot The book starts with Hope out on a walk one day in a forest when she bumps into a boy who reveals himself as Toby. They happily get on and sit talking. Hope checks her watch after a long discussion and realises how late it is. She desperately rushes off and arrives home to get smacked with a milk carton by her father as soon as she steps in the door. Her younger twin sisters pass by laughing at her. Her father rages and demands where she was and Hope tries to explain, when she mentions a male her father smacks her and tells her she's lying and that no boy would ever be interested in her. She goes upstairs upset over what has just happened and goes straight to bed. She leaves the house early the next day and goes straight to the forest where she finds Toby there. She smiles happily and tells him she didn't expect here. Toby and Hope have a gorgeous discussion once again, until Toby decides he will tell her how stunning she is and does so. She starts to feel nervous over this and is unsure how to react as she has not had care in her life. She runs off. The same night, it is witnessed by the readers that Hope is being attacked by her mother who comes home in a rage. She takes her down and attempts to rip her hair out saying that she wished she was beautiful blonde like she is, not ugly brown. She tries to keep tears back but they accidently are released and this causes her mother to make fun of her before slapping her. She gets off her and laughs before walking away. Hope goes back to the forest the next day and sees Toby is still there. She gives him a gorgeous smile and walks over, telling him that she's sorry for running away. Toby accepts the apolgy and gives her a romantic hug which leaves him feeling hopeful for them to be together. Hope has another hard day at home and she decides to go to the forest. Toby is there and he happily waves to her and she comes over. Toby tells her she shouldn't be out as it isn't safe before chuckling. She isn't too sure what he is chuckling about but she kisses him hard. He is shocked by this and she tells him that she must leave now before hurrying off. He discovers the next day that she has gone missing. He starts a search for her and he finds her sitting at a deeper part of the forest. She smiles at him and happily asks him why he's at this part of the forest. He whinges that he thought she was in trouble and she stands up before telling him to kiss her hard. He does not disagree to this. Hope tells him that she doesn't want to go back home and reveals the abuse she suffers there. Toby is horrified by this and suggests that he stays with him and she accepts. The book ends with them now living happily at his parents house, showing that Hope's family don't care that she is gone.